


The Fox and the Wolf

by Garpie64



Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Bottom Jason Todd, Consensual Underage Sex, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fox Jason Todd, Jason Todd is Robin, Knotting, M/M, Wolf Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: Little Robin had a run-in with Ivy. Sex pollen is hard to ignore for most people, but for a fox? It drives them insane. Jason needs a knot and he knows the wolf happy to give him one.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875877
Comments: 10
Kudos: 244
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	The Fox and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom Jason Todd Week ~ 2020
> 
> Day 4: **Fuck or die/sex pollen** | ~~JL notices that the second Robin is all grown up~~ | ~~Mafia AU~~ | **Animal traits/wing fic/kemonomimi**

“Fuck Dick, watch it.” Jason growled. Admittedly his growl lacked much heat or threat coming out high pitched and whiny and just had the older crooning. 

Dick tightened his grip on the base of Jason’s silky tail slamming his hips against his plump ass. “Aw, Little Wing, you sound so adorable.”

“Fuck you.” Jason threw over his shoulder to which Dick answered by pulling out nearly completely and snapping his hips forward. Jason grunted dropping his head down to press his forehead into the wood flooring. His gloved claws raked harmlessly over the wood.

Dick grinned. He snapped his hips forward, driving his cock into Jason’s tight heat. He leered over Jason with his eyes following the curve of Jason’s spine from his braced elbows up to his exposed ass. Bruce was going to have a fit over the ripped Robin tights. Dick could have just stripped Jason out of them, but Ivy’s vines had already ripped them up pretty badly so maybe he could pass the damage off as part of the fight. Besides, the growing pile of fine pollen collecting around them was a good enough excuse for the destruction of the suit. Sex pollen did have a bad habit of making canines horny and aggressive. It was still a huge turn on seeing Jason nearly completely clothed in the Robin suit with the ass torn out exposing his plump cheeks and little slutty hole. 

Drying cum already covered Jason’s face. His little pink tongue would flick out to catch drops occasionally. Dick had just gotten off a shift and returned home when Jason jumped him. He was still in his uniform as he fucked Jason on the floor. The most he did undressing wise consisted of unbuttoning his shirt and opening his pants. There wasn’t much he could do once he got his cock out and Jason had fallen to his knees to suck him down. 

“God damn, Jay. You’re so fucking tight.” Dick groaned. He rolled his neck before peering down at Jason’s ass. His hand was so large compared to Jason’s little ass. He pulled Jason’s cheeks apart, watching his cock be swallowed by Jason’s needy hole. “Fuck, you’re little hole is perfect, Jay. Such a slutty little hole perfect for my big cock.”

Jason squeezed his eyes closed before peaking one open and glancing back. “Shut up and fuck me.”

Dick chuckled. He rubbed his thumb along Jason’s puffy rim, giving a gentle tug. Jason let out a weak whimper. “Fuck you? Want me to fuck you like the little slut you are? Want me to use your sloppy hole? Turn it into a cunt?”

Jason moaned, arching his back to press his chest to the floor. He spread his legs further. Dick laughed when Jason pressed back into him. Dick leaned back using his grip on Jason’s tail to yank him back and forth on his cock. The little Robin whined putting more force in his own movements. When Dick wouldn’t give him what he wanted a desperate whine escaped.

“Fuck Jay.” Dick groaned. He fell forward over Jason braced on his hands. He gazed down at Jason’s lustful desperate face. His tiny body fit so well under him. Dick’s thighs bracketed Jason’s hips. He reached down to curl their fingers together giving a few hard thrusts that jolted Jason forward. He scrambled, but thrust back on Dick’s cock each time. Dick reached back with one arm to steady Jason’s hips before putting his full power into fucking Jason. He didn’t bother touching his cock. It hung neglected and weeping between Jason’s legs, swaying with Dick’s brutal pace. There were no more bitten off moans or grunts. Each thrust forced loud cries from Jason. His eyes fluttered closed. His mouth hung open in bliss.

A deep blush tinted Jason’s cheeks. He tilted his head to mouth at Dick’s strong jaw which earned him growling dominant kisses from the older. Dick growled low in his throat. His lips molded with Jason as his teeth teased those swollen lips. He shoved his tongue down Jason’s throat swallowing every sound including the high pitch cry as Jason came. His body locked up, muscles growing taunt. He shot off onto the floor as his hole clenched around Dick’s pounding cock. Dick didn’t let up even as he struggled to thrust into Jason. It left the younger in a prolonged orgasm before he finally collapsed. Dick’s arm alone kept his hips up while the rest of him slumped to the floor. He shivered, his body trembling even as Dick fucked him harder.

It seemed like an eternity by the time he felt Dick slam his knot into Jason’s spent hole and came with a guttural growl. Hot liquid exploded in Jason’s gut. He whimpered at the feeling of Dick filling his ass with potent cum. He panted against the wooden floor still feeling lax from his orgasm. Dick rutted against him. Pulse after pulse of cum flooded his Little Wing. He slumped, falling to the ground and grinning at Jason’s indignant yelp when he landed on the smaller. Before Jason could complain or bite, Dick wrapped his arms around him and twisted to lie on his side with Jason pressed against his chest. His fingers fumbled to release his utility belt as Jason’s stomach started to swell from Dick pumping him full. 

Almost an hour later, Dick’s knot had gone down enough to pull free. They both groaned the moment he moved to separate. He slipped out with a pop and sat up. His eyes trailed down to Jason’s ass where he pulled his cheeks apart and watched hungrily as his cum dribbled out of his abused hole. He gave that ass a firm swat before rising up to his feet.

Jason groaned rolling onto his stomach. He got his knees under him before pulling himself up. “Your bedside manner sucks.”

Dick snorted. He shucked off his outer shirt before reaching down to scoop Jason up in his arms. “Let’s get cleaned up and then go to bed.”

“Don’t you have to patrol?” Jason stretched not caring about being carried in a bridal carry.

“Bludhaven will survive one night.” Dick answered. “Besides, I’m not done with you.”

Jason rolled his eyes, one hand going to the bump of his belly. “With you it’s a miracle you haven’t gotten me pregnant.”

Dick chuckled. He nuzzled the younger male’s hair. “Not from a lack of trying.”

Jason snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)


End file.
